<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Of Good Cheer by mikkimouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419156">Be Of Good Cheer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse'>mikkimouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [261]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Holding Hands, Holidays, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've just picked up drinks from the coffee stand when it happens.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Or: Edamura surprises Laurent yet again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [261]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/185342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Of Good Cheer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What better way to close out 2020 than by posting fic for a new fandom? Wholly inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/LacrimodeG/status/1339661650169896967?s=20">lovely piece of art right here.</a></p>
<p>Originally posted to Pillowfort <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1945588">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've just picked up drinks from the coffee stand when it happens.</p>
<p>Laurent passes the paper cup to Edamame—a simple black coffee, of course, while Laurent has the most elaborate hot chocolate they would make him—and is about to take a sip of his drink when Edamame's free hand brushes his.</p>
<p>Laurent's heart jumps at the motion, but intellectually he discards it immediately. It's most likely an accident; they're walking closely together, given the crowd of people milling on the street.</p>
<p>Then it happens again, this time just slowly enough that Laurent is positive it's deliberate, and Edamame hooks a finger around Laurent's pinky.</p>
<p>It's the first time that Edamame has ever initiated, and Laurent is not completely sure what he ought to do with that.</p>
<p>He glances to the side, and Edamame is watching him out of the corner of his eye, like he's waiting to see what the response will be. He looks unusually serious and a little...shy?</p>
<p>Well then. That certainly clarifies matters.</p>
<p>Laurent cannot stop the smile spreading across his face, the one Edamame always pulls out of him, intentionally or not. He takes Edamame's hand in his, threading their fingers together, separated by gloves but still enough of a connection that his entire chest lifts and buzzes as though he's had too much champagne.</p>
<p>Edamame slides his glance forward and the shy smile melts into a pleased smirk, like he's satisfied Laurent got the right message.</p>
<p><em>Of course I have</em>, Laurent thinks. <em>I know you.</em></p>
<p>He knows Edamame, perhaps better than either of them would like to admit. It's part of what makes them such a good team. All Laurent needs is a sign, the slightest indication of the way Edamame wants to go, and he can take it the rest of the way.</p>
<p>Even with something like this.</p>
<p>Edamame squeezes his hand and sips his coffee, and Laurent finds himself smiling wider. It's an unexpected holiday gift, but it's the only one Laurent has wanted.</p>
<p>They stroll hand in hand down the crowded street, under the holiday lights spanning the gap between the buildings, and Laurent hums along with the music drifting through the air with the snowflakes, as Andy Williams repeatedly proclaims this time of the year to be the most wonderful.</p>
<p>At the moment, Laurent couldn't agree more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: This is my <em>400th</em> work posted to AO3!</p>
<p>Come see me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a><br/><a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m">Pillowfort</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>